Among the Murdered
by IcyFlash22
Summary: Total Drama Island is over. The campers are relaxing at Playa De Losers... until someone is killed. The campers must find a way to survive before the killer gets them all. Rated M for murderous content.
1. CHRIS

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own TDI or TDA**

**Author's Note: This story contains description of gore and murderous scenes.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Total Drama Island had just ended. The campers were all at Playa De Losers, kicking back and relaxing before going home.

Chris was laying in a chair while Chef was cooking steaks right next to him. The sun was shinning and everything seemed fine. Geoff was in the hot tub with Bridgette and Ezekiel. Owen and Izzy were having a burping contest. Cody and Tyler were playing Frisbee. Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna were sitting on the pool's edge. Lindsay and Beth were in the pool. Justin, Katie, and Sadie were dancing on the pool island. Noah and Harold were sitting by the poolside. Everything was going good….until…

"Where's Chris?" asked Harold.

"He said he had to grab his Sunscreen." Chef replied.

They 22 campers continued what they were doing for about 2 hours. Chris still hadn't come back.

"Shouldn't Chris be back by now?" Duncan asked.

"I'll go check." Chef said.

He got off his lounge chair and walked towards the Playa De Losers entrance. A few minutes later, Chef came running back with a panicked look on his face. He tripped over many things as he ran towards the campers.

"Calm down Chef! Where's the fire?" Geoff said.

"Chris…Chris…is…he's…" Chef was panting hard and couldn't pronounce his words.

"Out with it Chef!" Heather said.

"Chris…is…dead!"

"WHAT???" the campers yelled.

"I walked into his room…and he was on the floor…with a knife in his throat!" Chef said, still panting.

Some campers started panicking, some thought it was a trick, and some went to see Chris's body.

"Let's all just calm down." Justin said. "There is obviously an explanation for all this."

All 22 campers walked to Chris's room and looked at the body. Bridgette checked his pulse.

"He's dead alright…" Bridgette said nervously.

"Who killed him?" Noah asked.

"We don't know anything until the authorities can tell us something." Gwen said.

Trent grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He stood there for a while, then slammed the phone down.

"The phone isn't working." Trent said.

Duncan grabbed the phone wire and followed it. He came to a part where a knife had been used to cut the wire.

"It's cut." Duncan said.

"Let's find a different phone!" Lindsay screamed.

The campers raced through the hallways of Playa De Losers until the light shut off.

"The power's out." Eva said.

"To the boat!" Izzy yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

The campers left the Playa De Loser building and ran outside toward the pool grounds. Chef stopped right at the dock.

"Where's the boat?" he said.

"So you're telling me that we're stuck on this resort?" Heather said. "With a killer!"

"We can't call anyone… we can't get away…and we can't swim or run away." Gwen said.

"Yes we can!" Harold said. "We can just swim away or run through the woods!"

"It's too dangerous." Chef said. "That's what the killer wants us to do! We have to stay in one big group!"

"No way!" Tyler said

"I'm getting out of here!" Cody screamed.

The campers started scrambling around the Resort, looking for anyway out of the wretched place. They were all screaming and tripping until they stopped…at the sound of a gunshot.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: The killer will be revealed **_**way**_** later in the story. Basically, the campers will keep getting picked off one by one until it's just the killer and one camper. Review please!**


	2. GEOFF

The campers stopped when the heard the sound of the gunshot.

"What was that?" Gwen said.

"It came from the hot tub area." Harold said.

The campers raced toward the Hot Tub. When they got there, the water was dark red.

"Oh my god…" Katie said.

They all surrounded the Hot Tub and looked at the disgusting red water. Suddenly, something floated up to the top. It was the body of…Geoff.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette said. She reached out and grabbed her boyfriend's body. As she and Chef Hatchet pulled it out of the water, they saw that Geoff had suffered a gunshot in the center of his forehead.

"This isn't cool." Duncan said.

"Who is doing this?" Courtney asked.

"Whoever it is, isn't going to stop at just Geoff and Chris." Noah said.

"They're going to continue." Heather said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tyler asked.

"First of all, we have to stick toge-" Chef started saying, but was cut off by the sounds of the panicked campers.

"We're all going to die!!!" Harold shouted, but got slapped by Duncan.

"Pull yourself together dick head!" he said.

The campers separated into groups, walking around the Playa De Losers area. If they were going to die, they might as well be together.

"This is insanity." DJ said as he rocked back and forth. He was curled up in a ball in the corner of the Library.

Bridgette was still at the Hot Tub, crying uncontrollably. She had her head laid on Geoff's body. Gwen and LeShawna were rubbing her back, telling her that Geoff will be fine.

She swat away the comforting hands of LeShawna and Gwen. She wanted to be alone.

Gwen and LeShawna nodded their heads and walked sadly away. Bridgette continued to cry on Geoff's lifeless body.

"Geoff…" she said quietly.

"Geoff"

"Geoff"

She looked up when she heard screaming. She looked at the faces of the other campers. Everyone that was outside immediately raced inside the Playa De Losers building.

Bridgette followed everyone and saw what the commotion was about.

"Holy crap…" She said.


	3. EVA

The campers were all circled around what was left from the body of Eva.

"This is grotesquely repugnant." Noah said.

Eva's body laid on the ground in a pool of blood. The only thing that was missing…was the head.

"Where did her head go?" Gwen asked.

Everyone nervously looked around, trying to see if they could find Eva's head. They searched the entire area until they gave up the search.

"I never thought I'd say this," Cody started to say. "But I can't find Eva's severed head." He shuddered when he said it.

"I found it…" Izzy said as she pointed toward the roof of the building. Laying there was Eva's decayed head. Crows were picking at it.

"I'm really scared guys…" Lindsay said.

"Who isn't scared?!?!" Duncan yelled. "It's not exactly like we are all happy about getting killed!"

"Don't say that word!" Bridgette yelled

"What word?" Duncan replied. "Killed?"

"YES!!!" Bridgette said with a shudder.

"KILLED! KILLED! KILLED!" Duncan started yelling in Bridgette's face. Every time he did, Bridgette started to cry some more.

"Knock it off Duncan!" Gwen exclaimed.

LeShawna shoved Duncan into the Playa De Loser's pool.

Duncan splashed into the pool, but when he floated back up, everyone was looking at him with horror.

"What?" Duncan said.

They all pointed at the pool. Duncan looked down and started to freak out.

The pool was filled with blood.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Katie & Sadie screamed.

Everyone backed away from the pool. Duncan climbed out and checked to see if he was hurt.

He wasn't.

Duncan peered into the pool, but it wasn't clear enough to see through. Suddenly, a figure floated up to the top, but sank down again.

Duncan dove into the pool of blood and searched for whatever was in the pool.

After about 25 seconds of searching, Duncan came back up. He was carrying a body. As he put it down on the ground, everyone came to tears.

Laying there on the ground…was the body of…


	4. DJ

All the campers started to cry at the sight of the body Duncan had brought out.

It was the lifeless body of DJ.

His ribcage was shattered open, and all his insides were missing. It was quite the grotesque sight, but the campers were more mourned over the loss of there friendly giant.

"Who would do this?" Lindsay shuddered between her tears.

"I don't know, but god damn it I'm gonna find out!" Duncan said, laying DJ's body to the ground.

Duncan headed towards the dock, and hopped into a motor boat. He started it up, but was stopped by Courtney.

"You can't do this Duncan!" Courtney said.

"I'm doing this princess!" Duncan replied as he started to pull out of the dock.

"Then, I'm coming with you!" Courtney screamed.

"I'm just going to get help!" Duncan said. "I'll be back in no more than 4 hours!"

With that, Duncan speeded out of the dock and headed towards safety. Trent, Bridgette, and Tyler had to drag Courtney back to the pool area.

"DUNCAN!!!" she screamed.

She was kicking and screaming, reaching her hand out to where Duncan was floating away.

"Knock it off, Courtney!" Noah shouted.

"He'll be alright!" Cody said.

Courtney broke free from Trent, Bridgette, and Tyler's grip and sat on the dock to watch Duncan leave. Tyler started to go after her, but Trent stopped him.

"She'll be fine." Trent said.

Tyler nodded and walked back to the area with the rest of the campers. Everyone was silently listening to Courtney's crying when Gwen spoke up.

"Where's Owen?"

Then, the Playa De Losers building exploded.


	5. OWEN

The campers ducked as wreckage and glass flew threw the air. The Playa De Losers building had just been blown to smithereens and everyone was dodging the falling debris.

"What the hell just happened?" Bridgette screamed.

After the flames were put out by Chef, the campers searched through the rubble.

"What made that explosion?" LeShawna shouted.

Cody was walking through the rubble until something brushed against his ankle.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cody screamed. "It's got me!!!"

The campers raced toward run towards Cody. Trent tackled him to the ground and started to calm him down. LeShawna and Noah searched through the rubble, trying to look for whatever grabbed Cody.

It was a hand sticking out of the rubble.

The campers cleared the concrete and boulders. Once everything was gone, the campers pulled out the body of Owen.

"Not Owen too!" Courtney screamed.

Owen's eyes were piercing red, and his skin was pale. His eyes had purple rings around them and his clothes were covered in vomit.

Trent comforted Gwen when she started to cry at the sight of Owen's condition.

Noah rushed towards Owen's body and checked it out. He looked in his mouth and checked his hands.

"He's been poisoned." Noah said.

"By what?" Izzy said.

"This…" Noah said.

He picked up a sandwich that had been lying next to Owen's body. He opened it up and showed everyone the insides.

"See the purple cracks? That's the poison that's been absorbed by the lettuce." He said.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"I…just do…" Noah said.

The campers looked suspiciously at Noah. They all got up and stared at him.

"Oh, I know…(gulp)..what you're thinking…" Noah said nervously.

"I think you do…" LeShawna said.

"Why would you kill all these innocent people?" Heather screamed.

"I didn't do it!" Noah shouted.

"We'll find out!" Gwen said

Trent, Tyler, and LeShawna grabbed Noah shirt collar and dragged him to the only remaining building on the premises.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" Noah screamed between his tears.

The campers dragged him into the building. Noah grabbed onto the door's frame and tried to pull himself out.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!!" Noah screamed.

He tried to pull himself out, but Tyler whacked him with a chair.

"NNNOOOOOoooooo!!!" Noah screamed.


	6. NOAH

Noah was smacked into a chair. In front of him was a table. Above him was a single light. It seemed like the perfect interrogating room. Though it was actually a pool shack.

"Why are you doing this?" LeShawna shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Noah shouted back.

"Then why do you seem so informed on all of this?" Trent asked.

"Because I know what a criminal would!" Noah said.

"Why?" Tyler said.

"Because I know who the criminal is!" Noah shouted.

Everything fell silent. LeShawna, Trent, and Tyler stared at Noah.

"What?" Trent said.

"I'm not sure…but I have some headway." Noah said. "I've begun to narrow it down to three people."

"Why should believe you?" Tyler said.

"Because you have no other choice…" Noah stated.

The 3 campers looked at Noah.

"Alright," LeShawna said. "What do you got?"

"My three suspicions are…" Noah said.

"Justin"

"Beth"

"and…UMF!!!

I knife hurled through the air and went straight towards Noah's chest. It pierced his heart and stuck there. Noah shuddered…then fell to the ground.

Trent shook him and checked his pulse.

"Great…" Tyler said. "Right before he was gonna tell us another killer."

"We should keep our eyes on Justin and Beth from now on…" LeShawna said.

The three campers walked out of the pool shack. The other campers were waiting for them. LeShawna shook her head.

"So we still have the killer among us…"

"No…" Gwen said.

"We aren't among the killer…"

"The killer is…among the murdered."

"We're all going to die…"


	7. CHEF HATCHET

The campers all sat together in the pool area. They had just lost 5 good friends (and Chris). Duncan had gone off to search for help, but hasn't returned.

"When will Duncan be back?" Courtney shuttered.

"He said he would be gone for about 4 hours," Beth said. "And it's only been 2."

"This is insane…" Tyler whispered to himself.

He was rocking back and forth in a feto position.

"Let's discuss this…" Heather said.

"I don't really want to talk about death right now…" Lindsay said.

Tyler put his arm around Lindsay while she cried nonstop into his jock outfit.

"If we want to survive, we have to discuss this!" Bridgette yelled.

"Chris, Geoff, Eva, DJ, Owen, and Noah are all…dead…" Gwen said.

"So that leaves the 17 of us…" LeShawna replied.

Tyler, Lindsay, LeShawna, Justin, Beth, Harold, Heather, Courtney, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Chef, Cody, Katie, Sadie, and Izzy were the only campers still left alive. They all sat by the pool side. Well…not all of them. Justin counted the remaining campers.

"There's not 17." he said. "There's 15!"

"So who is missing?" Courtney shouted.

"Wait!" Bridgette said. "This is a chance to see who the killer is! Obviously, the killer won't be here!"

"Great idea!" Harold said.

Heather started to list of the campers.

"Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Katie, Sadi-"

BOOM!!!

An explosion came somewhere from underneath a pool chair. Plants and umbrellas went everywhere as the pool area burst into flames.

"Oh god…" Gwen said.

The campers got up and looked around the area. They examined where the explosion came from. It was caused by a pack of C4 explosives.

"Someone rigged that chair…" Courtney said.

They examined the area more closely. They saw Chef on the ground near the area.

"Not Chef…" Katie & Sadie said.

Trent flipped Chef's body over and was appalled by the sight.

Chef's backside was completely missing. It was as if he had been cut in half, and one of the halves was in front of them. All of his insides were scorched. Probably because he was closest to the explosion.

"That's….terrible…" Izzy said.

Trent flipped his body back over.

"We lost our chance to find out who the killer was…" Heather said.

"This is cruel, wrong, and unholy." Justin said.


	8. DUNCAN

While the campers just stared at Chef's lifeless body, Duncan's boat was approaching. It slowly made its way towards the dock. The campers spotted it and ran down to the dock to ask Duncan what he had found.

"Duncan!" Courtney cheered. "He's alright! He's alright! He's…"

Courtney reached the dock and saw the boat brushed against it. Inside of the boat was Duncan…but he had no skin. It had all been taken off, showing his muscles, veins, and bones underneath. Beth threw up.

"WhY dUnCan!?!?" Courtney screamed. "WWHHHYYY!!!"

The campers bowed their heads in sorrow as Courtney clung to the side of the boat, balling endlessly. The boat was filled with a ream of blood. LeShawna and Izzy tried to comfort Courtney, but she smacked them away.

"Let's go…" Gwen said. "Courtney's needs some time on her own."

The campers walked away. As they got to the resort area, campers started tearing up at the loss of all their friends. Chris…Geoff…Eva…DJ…Owen…Noah…Chef Hatchet…and Duncan. They had done nothing to deserve this.

"We should just stay here…" Katie said, sitting down. "If we're all in a group, the killer will have a hard time getting to us."

The campers sat down and said nothing. There was only 14 of them left. No one said a word. Then, Bridgette fell to the ground.

"Bridgette!" Heather said.

Justin and Trent ran over to her.

"She's okay." Justin said.

"She's just fainted." Trent replied.

The campers sighed and started to tear up again. While the campers were crying, Bridgette was having a dream.

_-Bridgette's Dream-_

"_Don't do it Bridgette!" Lindsay shouted._

_Bridgette held a gun in her hand. Her hand was shaking, so the gun was wobbling. She aimed it at Courtney, who was to busy crying to notice. Bridgette pulled the trigger, and sent a bullet through Courtney's head._

"_NOOO!!!" Tyler shouted._

"_Bridgette!" Beth shouted. "Wake up!"_

_Bridgette jumped with fear, but realized that she was back to the real world. The campers were gone except for Beth and Heather._

"_Where is everyone?" Bridgette said._

"_There down at the dock…" Heather said._

"_Bridgette…" Beth mumbled. "Courtney's been shot…"_


	9. COURTNEY

Bridgette, Beth, and Heather ran down to the dock. When they arrived, the group of campers had already formed around Courtney. Bridgette squeezed her way to the front and stared down at Courtney's body. There was a gaping hole in her head from the gunshot.

"This can't be real." Bridgette thought. "I didn't do this. It was a dream."

"Not Courtney…" Tyler sobbed.

Tyler turned and left the group. Soon after, Gwen followed. Then LeShawna, Justin, Katie & Sadie, until everyone was gone except for Trent and Bridgette. Bridgette was staring hard at Courtney's body. It's a good thing Duncan was dead. Now the two could meet each other again, wherever that was.

"Are you okay Bridgette?" Trent asked.

Bridgette, still crying, nodded her head. Then, she let out another cry and hugged Trent. Trent just whispered that everything was going to be okay. Then, Bridgette fainted again while in the arms of Trent.


End file.
